The Black Tiger
by JohnnyTheBass
Summary: My first story. A tough time for Young Justice, especially for Wally.
1. Prologue

**I don not own Young Justice**

**Okay, this is my first story EVER, so I want honest comments, and you can save yourselves comments like 'you can't write' or 'go back to primary school to learn how to build a normal sentence' because I know there are A LOT of mistakes there, notice that I am NOT English or American, enjoy. **

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Prologue**_

A man with a white coat, something around forty years old was nearing to big metallic doors which were probably thicker than any other safe in the world. When he stood in front of them a little camera rolled down from the celling and stoped on his eye level. Then it eluminated a blue light right into his eye. After that two panels came from the wall. On the first one the doctor typed in a password, and he put his hand on the second one to scan it. When the security procedure was completed the doors slowly opened and a female computer voice said "Welcome, doctor Siers".

Now fully opened doors revealed a biological laboratory which equipment looked more expensive and complicated than STARR's, Wayne's and NASA's combined. The laboratory consisted of many wards, and all of it was build just for one major project. Some would say it was the Cadmus facility, but Cadmus compered to this, Hades, it looked like a playground.

When he was passing by other doctors and engineers they all said "Good morning dr. Siers." All of them seemed to be into their work so much they only reacted when dr. Siers, their boss, was around them. Also there were so many guards it could be considered as an army. Not to mention all the cameras and motion sensors. It could be considered as the most guarded place in the world if the government knew about it.

The doctor had to pass trough many wards to get to another metallic doors with a sign 'Authorized only' on it. If the facility was well gurded, not even a fly could slip by the room's security. After another serie of safety procedures the open doors showed one large room with almost twenty doctors, fifty guards and even more complicated equipment.

In the middle of the room was a pod with water, which hold somebody in it.

"Good morning dr. Siers." said one of the doctors

"Report."

"Yes sir, there were no problems so far, the object is making great progress."

"Good, good. Soon we will be able to finish project Black Tiger, and then nothing will stand in my way." the boss said with an evil smile on his face when he was closing to the pod.

When you were close enough to it you could say there was a young man in it, eighteen years old, with a big ugly scar in the middle of his torso. There were so many wires connected to him it was nearly impossible to count them and a oxygen mask straped to his face. When your face was right in front of the glass almost everyone would recognise him. The pod was holding the unconscious Kid Flash inside.

**That's the prologue , I know it reminds of Cadmus and Superboy a lot, but be patient, just the beginning and first few events after that are similar, so….. see ya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice**

**First of all, I want to thank you all for your reviews, and I really am surprised that you actually like it, idk what you are expecting from me so please don't be surprised when the story will turn out lame. Enjoy.**

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Six months earlier_

"What did you say?"

"You heard me,"

"I think I didn't, could you please repeat that?"

"I said you are an ugly annoying geek!"

Artemis and Wally were fighting...again. It was theoretically impossible for two teenagers to fight so often and so furiously. And imagine that this fight started because Wally called himself Artemis's ninja boyfriend. It was Wally's favoruite way to annoy her for three weeks, since Biyalya. Some would thought that events from the desert would change the connections between them for better, and they would be wrong. Although it hasn't changed any connections between them it definitely left chaos in Artemis's mind.

She just couldn't get it, they were fighting since the very day they've met. And all of the sudden they lost their memories and they were acting like best friends since forever. And when they met M'gann Wally immediately claimed he didn't know her and called Artemis beautiful, twice. It was wierd because M'gann was Wally's favourite target for his pathetic flirt texts.

She will never admit that she enjoyed his attention, but it doesn't change the fact that she did. And the hand holding thing, like she didn't have enough on her head already. To make things worse she doesn't know what Wally's thinking about the whole thing, so far he acted like nothing happened. Maybe she also should pretend that nothing happened? But she tried it already and it was killing her, back at the desert she that a lot, the warmth of his hot strong body, WHOA. Where did that come from ? Although she started to like Wally a lot she still enjoyed their fights, was she a masochist? Maybe, as long as Wally likes it she's fine with it. SHIT, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, GIRL !

"Artemis? Earth to Artemis, over!" Wally nearly shouted at her

"I'm not deaf, Baywatch. I can hear you!"

"I'm not so sure, you weren't responding for like an hour. You should go to the doctor with that," he said sarcastically

"Shut up!"

Wally was about to bite back, but a stoic Batman's voice came through the speakers.

"Team, report to the mission room,"

Everyone was waiting in the room with Batman for Wally and Artemis since they were the furthest ones. When they finally came with anger and irritation written all over their faces the man in black begun his briefing.

"You will be deployed on a very easy mission. The Justice League found out that a new businessman is in possession of very suspicious equipment, his name is Marek Nowak, Polish," the picture of the man appeared on the hologram, 60 years old, blond hair combed to the back, brown eyes, typical rich man "You are to go to his villa in Japan and find out why he purchased those objects,"

"What does he have?" Robin asked

"That is n not important, what is important that is you can NOT be detected, under any circumstances. Go change to your uniforms and come back here in 15 minutes, I will give you the coordinates right before your departure. You are dismissed'"

Little did Artemis know that this mission will be haunting her for a very long time.

Four hours later the six young heroes were 10 kilometers from the Japanese shore. The ride was silent since M'gann was focused on piloting the Martian ship and the rest were revising their roles in the mission. Everything was fine but suddenly an alarm whined in the ship. In a second everybody were on full concentration.

"M'gann, what seems to be the problem?" Kaldur asked

"I don't know, give me a minute!" M'gann said nervously

"I'm afraid we don't have a minute, look!" Artemis said while pointing to the shore

A missile, which seemed to be fired from the land was closing to the ship.

"Beginning evasive maneuvers, hang on!" the pilot warned as the ship started to fly furiously to evade the missile.

After two minutes the missile hit the ocean, due to M'gann's piloting abilities.

"Good job M'gann. Find out from where the missile was fired" the leader ordered

"Huh, it came from Nowak's residence. I think we have enough proof to put that man behind the bars." M'gann claimed

"Good, head back to the base, we shall report everything to the Batman,"

As the leader finished the sentence the alarm rung again.

"Now what!" impatient Robin nearly screamed

"Oh no, There are 15 missiles coming right at us! I can't avoid them all, everybody grab a parachute, who needs it!" M'gann said seriously

"You've parachutes in here ?" Wally asked dumbly

When Robin, Artemis and Wally strapped the big backpack to their backs the team was nearing to the back exit as the auto-pilot did everything to buy them some time. When the doors opened the young heroes were starting jumping to the ocean. First M'gann, then Robin, Kaldur and Superboy. Milliseconds after the archer jumped two missiles in front of the ship hit each other due to some invalid algorithm programmed into them. The archer felt a shockwave hit her, causing her to fall faster, but it wasn't lethal, she will be alright, but Wally wasn't that lucky. What Artemis saw froze her blood better than any ice-villain ever could. Ten meters away from her Wally with closed eyes was falling with a big metal stick from the missile in his torso.

"WALLY !" Artemis screamed as she felt her eyes started to water.

She was about to pull out a special arrow with a wire attached to it to pull Wally to her, but an electronic devise in her parachute opened it because she was too close to the surface.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as she saw Wally hitting the ocean.

**So that's Wally's death, I know it was lame, and the odds of the events are low, but appearances are deceiving, I got it all covered, rate and review, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**I want to thank you all for your support and advise, and I'm still surprised to hear that this is a good story, because I wouldn't dare think that my first story ever wiuld be good, anywho, enjoy. **

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_One month later_

Even after a month the team was still devastated after Wally's death. The atmosphere in the Mount Justice was unbearable, if a stranger would come in he would immediately run out because of a pressure and sadness in the air. Everyone was wearing black, even a month of mourning wasn't enough for them. They didn't find or catch a body because everyone was busy recovering from the shockwave and the explosion. They were looking for hours, Aqualad was looking underwater everywhere in the mile radius, but it also didn't help. Artemis wanted to stay to continue the search, but the team tried to convince her it's no use. After some screaming and Robin's broken nose they were coming back home thanks to some Justice League's members aircraft, they found the five young heroes thanks to their SOS signal built into their suits.

Even without the body the symbolic funeral was held in Central City week later. Everyone who knew him came. The Kid Flash died on a mission, but the League insisted that Wally's cause of death will be his last experiment, which blew in his face. Everybody bought it, because Wally was known for his dangerous hobby, some said it was even predictable. The Flash was for the whole month not himself. He wasn't annoying, he wasn't telling any jokes, and he was always quiet and talked when only he was asked. But now he seems to get better.

This is nothing compared to what Artemis was coming through. Her heart ached like someone ripped it out, jumped on it couple times, set it on fire, blew it up, sew it back loosely and put it back into her chest. If you were worried about the Flash, you should worry about Artemis more. She was coming to Wally's grave at least once a week just to confirm that her love isn't coming back. Yes, love. With Wally gone she realized that she didn't like him, she loved him. And this is the hardest thing, she should have told him about her feelings, she should have saved him, it was her fault that her Wally is dead. She often broke down crying when she was alone in her room. Her teammates immediately noticed her pain, and soon realized that the archer had strong feelings for the speedster. They were sure that soon she will commit suicide. But she won't, Wally wouldn't want that. That's the only thing that kept her alive.

Also during that month she made up over 100 ways of slow painful death for Mr. Nowak, who was set in jail right for lifetime after the speedster's death. Had she had her hands on him, he wouldn't have seen a daylight ever again. Some would thought it was impossible but Roy accepted the offer of joining the team. Soon he claimed that he didn't do it for them, but for Wally. Red Arrow was doing great job, he fit in very fast. Even him and Artemis started not to hate each other. Although it was getting better it will never be like before.

"Artemis?" M'gann asked as she opened door to Artemis's room. Luckily Artemis finished crying ten minutes ago.

"Yes?" she responded weakly

"I thought I would come here and talk to you about….. Wally," the mind reader said while watching the female archer's reaction

Artemis immediately tensed up and felt water coming to her eyes but she put them aside. She won't cry in front of anybody.

"There's nothing to talk about. If that's the only reason why you came here, leave. I want to be alone now,"

M'gann was a little hurt to hear harsh words from her earth sister, but it was understandable.

"Actually, Batman said that he will come here in 2 hours with a new mission, can you handle it?" she asked concerned

"Of course I am, I'm not a weakling," she responded harshly, not looking into M'gann's eyes during the conversation, not even once.

M'gann nodded and left Artemis alone in her room, where she will continue mourning her lost love.

**And that was Artemis's depression, so far I'm updating the story daily, but I think son it'll change so don't be surprised. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Johnny is back! Sorry it took me so long, but I just couldn't bring myself to write this chapter, I think that's what you call an author's block, or not, I don't care, enjoy.**

**TTTTTTTTT**

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Five months later**_

_**Present time**_

It was the most horrible six months in Atemis's live. Although the pain was easing a little every day, it still hurt a lot. She even tried dating other guys, but these relationships didn't last long, when she was meeting them all she could thonk about is Wally. She even pretended that her dates were him. But it didn't work for long.

But the pain was gaing away, slowly but still, there was a progress. Now she knew that the pain can go away. It'll still be quite a long time before she will be able to date normally again, but now she finally knew it is possible for her. She even hardly ever cried.

Of course she will always remember Wally, as her first love and a very good friend. There also will be a special place for him in her heart. Her teammates were doing now pretty good. They got over their friend's death, but also as Artemis, they will never forget him. They will be alright and bring justice to the world, that's what Wally would have wanted.

"Team, report to the mission room," Batman's stoic voice echoed through the speakers in the mountain.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

"Good morning dr. Siers." said one of the doctors

"Report."

"Yes sir, there were no problems so far, the object is making great progress."

"Good, good. Soon we will be able to finish project Black Tiger, and then nothing will stand in my way." the boss said with an evil smile on his face when he was closing to the pod.

When you were close enough to it you could say there was a young man in it, eighteen years old, with a big ugly scar in the middle of his torso. There were so many wires connected to him it was nearly impossible to count them and a oxygen mask strapped to his face. When your face was right in front of the glass almost everyone would recognize him. The pod was holding the unconscious Kid Flash inside.

The doctor was smiling victoriously. He was the one who sold Nowak the suspicious equipment. He was the one who took the speedster's body when he hit the ocean into undetected sub-marine. He was the one who modified the businessman's memories after their trade. He is the one who is going to create the perfect weapon, the Black Tiger.

Siers couldn't believe his luck, it almost looked like God himself wanted him to complete the project. He discovered the place for this lab when he was 9 years old. He found the Demon's Heart and God himself gave him Wally's body.

It seems like you haven't heard about the Demon's Heart legend. Well than, let me tell you the story, I believe we have enough time for that.

It all started when the giant meteor hit the Earth and killed all the dinosaurs. Due to the impact and collision of earth and the alien form, a certain substance was created. For long centuries the substance was hidden inside the planet. The object had such an enormous power it easily created new beings. These creature were like from the darkest depths in Hell taken. Although their bodies looked like human's they were only consisted of black shadow, also there was a small aura of the same shadow surrounding their bodies closely. The only thing that wasn't black were their eyes. In places where human's eyes would be found they had glowing yellow orbs. The legend says that these creatures had such a great power they were considered as invincible and indestructible also it is said that their power resembled complete darkness . Of course the source of their power was the substance and it was called the Demon's Heart. But as suddenly as they came, they disappeared. It is said that the source frightened the visitors so much, it didn't need guardians anymore. And so this object is hidden away from the world.

Most people's reaction to this story would be "Bullshit." And they would leave it at that. But couple of people would organize a finding of the mysterious object and one of those people was Dr. Sires. He took couple of his best friends and with great knowledge of archeology they decided to find the Heart. After nearly ten years of finding they succeeded. Sires being greedy and evil, he killed his friends and took the artifact for himself. The place of rest of the Heart was on Hawaii, near the volcano, so it was easy to convince people that they fell into it. As soon as he claimed the substance he set the lab for the one major project, the Black Tiger.

The appearance of the Demon's Heart was very impressive. It was as big as a basketball, solid as a rock and it was transparent, but you could see a black aura moving slowly inside it.

If Siers wasn't a billionaire, his plan would be only a dream. He infested half of his funds into his evil plan. And the only reason for that was just revenge. When he was eleven years old his parents and older sister were in a car in Metropolis. When they were on one of the giant bridges of the city when suddenly it started to shake violently. The ropes and the contracture was being torn apart. Couple seconds later the Superman appeared, but before he could react the Siers's car fell down to the river. The son was the only survivor. He continued his life in a foster family and vowed himself that he would get his revenge on Justice League, especially the Superman. He was now rich because he inherited the fortune after his foster parents since he was their only child.

"Dr. Sires? We are ready to begin the convert process," one of the doctors said

"Very good, begin"

**TTTTTTTTT**

**Okay, that's a long chapter for me, anyway, I'll try to upload sooner, because it's finally holiday See ya. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there, another chapter for the story. I tried to do something new today. While reading this chapter you'll get links to some songs in parentheses () also some time of the song. Now if you want you can read this chapter with the music I thought will go nicely with it, or you can skip then, I don't care. Please leave some more reviews, reviews are like fuel for my mind and my will of writing, the more reviews you leave, the more fuel I get. Enjoy.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Team, report to the mission room," Batman's stoic voice echoed through the speakers in the mountain.

Artemis walked out of her room in her uniform and with her bow and quiver. Missions lately were very boring, they were mostly watch-if-enemy-attacks type mission. Of course throughout these six months they were in battle only twice, and not some hard ones. A week ago the whole team complained about it and Roy threatened to quit the team. Maybe some important mission will be now given.

When she arrived to the mission room, everyone else was there, including their mentors. What the hell? What are they doing here?

Every member of the team was standing beside his mentor, except for Roy, who was standing next to his ex-mentor. When Artemis was closing to the other side of Green Arrow she noticed that Conner didn't have a welcome face when he stood by the Superman. When she reached her place she waited for the briefing, which will be held of course by Batman.

"Since you all were complaining for treating you like kids and keeping assuring us you are capable of harder missions, tonight will be your chance to prove that," when The Dark Knight finished the sentence a hologram monitor appeared behind him showing all the information about the mission "The Watchtower detected some serious readings from Texas, 10 miles east from Houston. After some short investigation we discovered a secret lab under the surface," a picture of the building appeared on the monitor. It was big. "The lab's name is 'Hades'. We tried to search for some information about it in government's computers, there were no matches, so the lab is surely illegal, and can be owned by some villain or villains, we still don't have any information about it. Your mission is to go in there and get as much information as you can, of course covertly, and leave. We don't know who they are or what they are trying to do, your guess is as good as mine. The facility is infested with cameras, motion sensors, anything you can think of, so we constructed devices for you, which will disable the machines when activated. When you'll be detected, in danger, or you will be sure that, the lab is owned by some super-villain, you WILL call us in. It's not embarrassing to call for help, so make sure your pride won't get in your way. We, your mentors and couple other Justice League members, will be waiting outside for your call and if necessary, we will come down to aid you and if possible take over the facility. You have an hour to think of a plan to get in there and avoid all the security systems. After that we'll departure in thirty minutes. Dismissed."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

(youtube dot com/watch?v=-2xVZhz4ooU 0:00-4:30)

The whole team was in M'gann's new bioship flying to Texas for their mission. They thought of an incredibly complicated plan to gather the info. They were supposed to came down the elevator shaft with lines, stop at sublevel 64, get into ventilation shaft, avoid all the security, gather info and get the hell out of there.

Batman said that their mentors and couple others superheroes would come. Couple? There are at least ten flying ships around them, which means there will be at least 20 adults outside the perimeter. Couple, yeah, right.

"We're nearing Houston, drop zone in 5 minutes," the pilot announced.

They were supposed to land a mile away from the entrance, and walk there, while the "rescue team" will be waiting in DZ for their signal.

When they finally landed and walked to the entrance, they saw two guards in front of the speed elevator. One arrow filled with unconscious gas did the work here. They tied them up and hid them.

Robin opened the door hacking and they attached their lines to the ceiling of the shaft. The road down was long, Artemis still couldn't believe the lines were so long, in moments like this she envied M'gann's ability to fly.

Sublevel 64, that's their stop. When they got there Red Arrow immediately opened the hatch for ventilation and everybody got in there. The square metallic tunnel was quite big, you didn't have to crawl, you had to just crouch to fit in there. With their special devices they pushed forward.

(youtube dot com/watch?v=-2xVZhz4ooU 4:30-7:07)

While going through the vent, they saw wards with a lot of doctors, engineers and more security than in White House. Also it wasn't hard to notice all the equipment the doctors were using. It was clearly for some biological and chemical experiment, but nothing beside that.

After ten minutes of wandering they found a room, looked like a storage room, or something. What got their attention there was a computer. Quietly Robin, Artemis and Aqualad went down through the crate.

"Please be connected to the mainframe," the Boy Wonder begged while the others were looking if no one was trying to open the door, or come some other way.

"Yes!" Robin said

"Use mental talk, midget!" RA "answered"

"_Hey, I'm not a midget!_"

"_Enoug! Robin, what information did you get?" _their leader asked

"_Browsing… This is Hades for sure. This is a biological lab created to do some project, wait… what the hell?" _

"_What is it?" _the Atlantian asked

"_All of these people here are working just for one major project called "Black Tiger"."_

"_Just one? This is suspicious. What else did you find out?"_

"_The owner of this facility is some Dr. Siers, never heard of him."_

"_And the project?"_

"_Wait… ah, the file is quad encrypted, I can't…"_

"_Wait, did you hear that?" _Superboy asked

Now everybodyfocused on their ears. After a minute they heard footsteps closing to the doors.

"_Hurry, get in here!" _M'gann said

When the doors were opened a guard looked all over the room with a flashlight. Computer, shelves, some old boxes, everything seems to be normal. After that he left.

"_That was too close," _Robin exclaimed now crouching in the vent

"_What now Aqualad? We know the owner and we're pretty sure it's illegal. Should we call the mentors?" _the martian girl asked

"_No, we still don't know why are they here. Let's try to find out more about the project," _the leader answered.

As they continued their recon mission they hardly found something new. All the same, doctors, equipment and security.

"_I think we should go back and report, there is no way we'll find out something like this," _when Artemis finished her sentence the floor under them opened and the six teenagers started to fall.

After their short meeting with the hard floor they looked around ready to fight but no one was there. They were in quite big room with a lot of equipment and an empty pod in the middle filled with water, you could see a lot of wires in it.

"Robin, call the mentors," Aqualad ordered.

After that a giant monitor on one of the walls got back to live and a face of a man in his forties appeared.

"Hello Young Justice, how do you like Hades?" he asked

"Who are you!" Superboy asked angrily

"That's Siers, the owner of the lab," Robin answered

"Very good Robin, you've done your homework,"

"How did you know we were here?" now that was Aqualad's question

"You were sent here to gather info about this place, since the Watchtower detected some readings from here, yes?" he didn't need answer because the surprise on their faces were his answer "You probably thought I sent that signal accidently? You couldn't be more naïve, you walked right into my trap," Siers said with n evil smile on his face "Since you are already have some information about this place, I suspect your mission is done, but do you want to know what project "Black Tiger" is? Of course you want. So I suggest you turn around and enjoy the presentation."

Right after he was done all six teenagers tuned around with their weapons in their hands.

(youtube dot com/watch?v=46tS09yBc9I 0:00-0:48)

They expected some giant humanoid with ugly face, a phoenix, hell, even a giant spider, but not what they saw. Ten meters away from them was standing a young man with black hair, long enough they reached his waist. He also had some weird grey bandage looking thing that covered half of his face, his torso and feet, but that's not all. He had some weird looking bottom of a black coat, or a black dress from his waist down, the weird thing was that it looked like it was made out of shadow that was moving like there was wind in the room, which wasn't here. His right palm was completely black and the color was slowly fading when getting closer to the armpit, where the color was completely gone. The other arm looked completely normal. But the weirdest thing was his eyes. They were pretty normal, but the color of the iris wasn't. It was bright yellow, so bright you could say they were glowing and there was nothing in them, they looked lifeless. There was also a black aura surrounding him, which looked like made out of shadow. (It's pretty hard for me to describe him so if you want you can search in google images 'bleach mugetsu', him and BT look almost alike)

(youtube dot com/watch?v=46tS09yBc9I 0:48-3:20)

Immediately Artemis could tell that the man seemed familiar, but couldn't say who is it, but she knew she knows him. Stupid bandage, she can't see his full face with it. Oh well, she will try to remind after they kick his ass. But little did she know that it'll be the other way around.

Immediately Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow shot at him everything they've got. Robin threw four disks, Artemis three exploding arrows and RA four. Everything was flying straight for the Black Tiger, but when it was centimeters away from him they suddenly turned and hit walls, which were next to or behind him. Okay, that was impressive.

Next was M'gann's charged telekinetic blast. The shot was so powerful it could clearly blew a tank into pieces. But when it touched his chest, a floor under him and some meters behind him cracked, a lot. He still stood there like nothing happened.

Up next was Aqualad with his weapon formed into two orbs on lines, he wasted no time and attacked him immediately. Every time the orb was about to hit him a shadow barrier appeared in that place and protected his master. With just a wave of his arm, the Tiger created a black shockwave, which sent Aqualad backwards and right into a wall.

After that Superboy charged at him with all his anger. He was throwing punches at his enemy furiously. The master of shadows couldn't stand still any longer and he started to dodge them. The target moved, that was a progress, but it was still too little. When a fist was about to meet the opponent's face, he caught it with his own, hit Superboy right in the belly with his free arm's elbow. Due to the hit, Superboy's eyes got immediately big and some saliva shot from his mouth. After that the Tiger threw him across his shoulder, so he landed on his back, while creating quite big cater beneath him.

(youtube dot com/watch?v=chD7HGkjAW4)

The teenager's eyes were as big as Superboy's when he was hit. They threw at him everything they had and yet he still was standing there without a scratch. Who was that guy?

"M'gann, read his mind, find a weakness!" the leader ordered after he shook off the pain of the collision

She didn't need to be told twice. After she got into his mind she saw only couple of his memories before she got pushed away from his mind by something which looked like a hand made of shadow. Also she was pushed backwards due to his incredible mental powers. Luckily RA caught her in time.

"M'gann, was is it? Are you alright? Did you find a weakness?" he asked when Artemis and Robin came to her to find out if she was alright

"I'm fine, really," she said when it finally clicked in her mind who that man is "Guys, that man… it's Wally"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**The Black Tiger finally appears, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. But why is Wally attacking his friends? Wait a little and you'll find out. R&R, also leave in reviews if you liked the idea about music. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Young Justice.

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Guys, that man… it's Wally"

Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow looked at her like she was crazy-ass lady.

"But, Miss M, it can't be Wally. He… Wally is… dead," Robin said the last word quietly and weakly

"I know but I've seen couple of his memories, There is no mistake, that's Wally,"

Right there a lot of emotions went through the three said superheroes, but two of these feelings were dominating. It was extreme happiness and extreme confusion.

What M'gann said would explain why they couldn't find Wally's body after the horrible accident six months ago. But they just couldn't understand why he was attacking them, why he is listening to the bad guy? Did he change sides? Nah, Kid Flash wouldn't do that in a million years.

Artemis just couldn't believe what she just heard. Did she just tried to kill her Wally? Of course she killed couple people before, she had some regrets after that, but now she just couldn't bear the thought that she wanted to hurt him. Of course he still stood without a scratch, but still she felt awfully guilty.

But despite all her emotions, there is absolutely no way for them to defeat BT. He was just too powerful. Either the way, they won't just run away, not even when death was knocking to their doors.

After setting Miss M and Superboy on their feet, all of them took their battle stances to face their foe. They knew he was still their friend, but apparently he changed the teams and there is no mercy for traitors in Justice League's book.

Suddenly a wall behind Wally exploded, covering half of the room with smoke. When it was finally gone, you could see a giant hole in the wall and a half of JL. They were saved, or were they?

The big screen with Siers's face was black once more, but the doctor still could watch the whole room through the cameras. This was getting interesting, of course he knew about the rescue team, but didn't expect it to be so numerous. Still, it'll be fun, one final test for Black Tiger. The doctor ordered the weapon with a computer to hold the ground.

The Young Justice decided to leave this battle to the adults.

"Who are you?" Batman asked the shadow master, who didn't respond "If you won't answer, we'll consider you as an enemy"

Still no response, which meant only one thing. With heist, the Dark Knight threw couple Bat-a-rangs at his target. The same story. When they were close to him, the trajectory changed and were flying straight for the rescue team.

They weren't called superheroes for nothing, so all of them dodged the projectiles easily. Then everyone, minus YJ, attacked the Tiger. The attack was so fast and frequent, that there was practically no time between them, no one could survive such tactic. Yet it still wasn't enough. He still stood there and blocked every attack. If it was a projectile, he would change its course. If it was a punch or a kick, he would create a shadow barrier. If it was a mental attack, he would easily block it with his mind.

The adults quickly grew confused and annoyed. Who was that kid? Where did he get those powers? After couple more minutes of pointless attack they ceased it for something better. Drastic situations require drastic measures. Batman took out some Bat-a-rangs, Green Arrow knocked some arrows on the string, Black Canary screamed her famous Screeching Scream, Manhunter shot a telekinetic blast, Superman shot his heat vision and other superheroes threw, shot, used their distance abilities, projectiles.

Everything hit Black Tiger at the same time. The place, where the target was standing blew up. Big explosion and a lot of smoke appeared. When it was finally gone, all of the adults went bug-eyed. In the place, where the corpse of their enemy should be, there was a black orb, two meters diameter, which looked like it was made of shadow. When the orb faded away, it raveled unscratched Black Tiger.

"Now you must be thinking: who is this guy? Or where did he get these powers, am I correct?" Siers asked, as the giant monitor once more came to life "Silly me, you don't probably know who I am. Where are my manners. I am Dr. Siers, owner of the facility and the creator of the Black Tiger," he said when he was pointing at the weapon "You and your sidekicks so far experienced only Black Tiger's defense, and he still didn't use all of it. Now, I shall show you the offence. But before that, how about he'll show you his face, as a bonus" he said with a wicked smile.

When he finished the sentence the grey bandages on BT's face started to convert into a shadow, which disappeared shortly after that. When his face was fully reveled, most of the gathered superheroes nearly had a heart attack.

"Wally…" Flash said barely above a whisper.

"I see that you know each other, good," Siers said facetiously "Now onto the more interesting part. Black Tiger, defeat them, but don't kill them, yet."

"What the hell did you do to him, you son of a bitch!" Flash "asked"

"Nothing really, just resurrected him, improved his powers and installed a chip into his brain, so he'll be loyal to me," Siers said with an evil smile "Now, Black Tiger, proceed with the mission."

Right after the order was said BT rushed right at the JL. They even didn't have the time ro react, he was that fast. Using his speed he punched Green Arrow right in the stomach, doubling him over. Then he kicked Batman right in the jaw with a roundhouse. Black Canary was about to kick Wally right in the back from behind, but he was prepared even for that. Without turning or looking back he shot a black lightning from his middle finger, which went right through

her thigh. Daiana hold back a scream, which desperately tried to get out when she collapsed on the floor. The JL was having their ass kicked unbelievably and BT was just using his hands and legs, from time to time the black lightning, but that's all. When Superman was in front of the enemy trying to punch him right in the face, but he was to slow. BT kicked him in the jaw upwards so hard the Man of Steel went right through the ceiling and so many stories after that no one could the noise of the crashing ceiling anymore. Every other superhero was lying on the floor either unconscious or half-conscious.

"Good, you have done well," Siers said as the monitor showed his face again "You make me very proud. Now I have a new mission for you... _Kill Superman._" the creator said with voice filled with hatred and evilness.

The Black Tiger didn't make any move, which showed that he acknowledged the order. He just crouched and suddenly jumped and be flew right through the hole after Superman with a thin shadow closely behind him.

When Superman finally stopped crushing through the stories with a little shock he noticed that he is outside! '_Damn, that kid can surely kick hard. And something tells me that he even didn't try hard'. _Superman thought.

Second later Black Tiger flew through the hole in the ground landing with grace few meters away from it. Superman didn't have a choice, he'll have to bring him down. Soon they went airborne and began their battle with speed, that no human eye could follow.

From the beginning of the battle you could say who would emerge from the battle victorious.

Few minutes later Superman hit the ground with enough force to create a shallow but wide crater. He couldn't believe it. He tried everything, punches, kicks, heat vision, freeze breath, but it just didn't work. BT would just block, dodge or change the trajectory of the attack then counterattack. Nothing worked.

The shadow master landed few meters away from the Man of Steel. When he was standing next to him he was looking at his face with his yellow, cold, emotionless eyes.

"Damn it, Wally! You don't have to do this! You can fight off one stupid chip!" Superman shouted hoping he would talk some sense into him.

Black Tiger's response was pinning the kryptonian down with his leg and aiming his open palm at his face. Soon a black fireball was forming in his palm, getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. _'This one's gonna hurt.' _Superman thought while making his eyes wide.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Young Justice...yet.

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Robin yelled so loud that most of the superheroes in the room winced. Robin couldn't believe his mentor. He wanted to take BT down without mercy.

"But Batman, you heard what Siers said. He installed a chip into his brain. I'm sure we can bring him to our side again, all we need to do is to knock him out for a few hours and then…"

"JUST knock him out?" Batman interrupted "Do you realize what are you saying?" That kid just took down one of the best members of Justice League without much effort, and you want to JUST knock him out? Let me tell you something. Back there, after Wally showed us his face we weren't holding back, we were doing our best to capture him, knock him out, anything, and look what happened." Dark Knight said while pointing at other superheroes in the room. It didn't look good, most of them were sitting on the ground patching themselves up, few of them were still lying unconscious. "All we can now do is wait for Superman and evacuate, we are in no condition to face off Black Tiger. We don't even know what other projects Siers finished before."

Robin bowed his head, knowing he lost this conversation. _'He's right, we can't confront him now. I was just happy to find out that my best friend was actually alive.' _

Standing not so far away from Boy Wonder Artemis was trying to sort out her thoughts and emotions. _'Okay, let's organize everything. Pros: Wally's alive, he's in one piece, he's got some new cool powers, we found the man who was responsible for Wally's… "death". Cons: Wally attacked the JL, he's about to kill Superman, and the worst part, he has some chip in head, making him a property of Siers, when he should be MINE. But… Will I still have some feelings for him after all of this will be over? IF it'll end well…? Ah, Hell, of course, it's Wall-man, nothing can change that stubborn redhead.' _

Right after she finished thinking the sentence, the something, or someone, busted through the ceiling landing VERY hard on the floor. Luckily, the floor didn't break like the previous ones. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped. There was Superman, with his burned costume, or what's left of it, lying in the crater barely conscious. Not to mention all the burnt skin on his body. Few seconds later Black Tiger decreased from the same hole to the ground slowly, but with grace. No one could believe their eyes. Superman was losing with no krypton around? It was unheard of, impossible. Yet, here he was.

When he was nearing to the Superman, every superhero, who was able to, jumped immediately into action. Remember when BT defeated all of them with ease? Well, now imagine how easy the shadow master now took them down.

After nearly all members of JL weren't able to stand up on their own, Black Tiger proceeded to the Superman.

Artemis couldn't believe it, Wally was about to kill Superman. Of course she knew about the chip but still, it was a horrible thought, she had to stop him, but how?

And Artemis did the only thing she could think of.

She run to Black Tiger and hug him.

"Wally, I know you can hear me. You have to stop. What you are doing isn't right. You have to fight that chip. C'mon Wally, come back to us… to me." She whispered the last part, so only he could hear her, if he could hear her.

"Black Tiger, proceed with the objective." Siers said, when he turned on the big screen.

"No Wally, don't do it, don't listen to him." Artemis said.

Suddenly Wally shut his eyes close as if he was in pain, then he got out of Artemis's hug and clutched his head in pain.

"Proceed… with… the… mission…" Siers repeated, it was clear that he was angry.

All Black Tiger did was come down on his knees still clutching his head in pain.

"KILL SUPERMAN, NOW! " Siers roared

"Go to hell." BT answered.

Everyone in the room was shocked. They heard Wally's voice. But it wasn't truly his. It didn't have the usual I'm-the-best tone, no happiness, just coldness and maturity.

"If I can't have him, NO ONE CAN!" Siers shouted while pushing big red button on the panel in front of him.

Suddenly there was a small muffled weird sound, which came from BT's direction. He was stilling on his knees with his hands grabbing his head. But his face showed no pain, just big shock. His eyes were wide open.

Suddenly blood slowly stated to come out of his eyes like tears, from ears, and a stain of blood was beginning to form on his grey bandage, where his mouth and nose should be. Shortly after that Wally collapsed on the floor.

"WALLY!" Artemis shouted.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Young Justice.

_**Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Beep beep beep**. _"stupid alarm clock"_ Wally thought, he hated alarm clocks. They were always just the beginning. Then his aunt would come kicking him out of bis bed. Then THE SCHOOL would come, where he was bored out of his mind. **Beep beep beep**. _Allright, allright, i'm getting up. I can at least save the part with me being kicked out of my bed._ When he opened his eyes he knew immediately that something was wrong. _Hold on, that's not my ceilling, and that's not my room,_ he thought while looking around. **Beep beep beep**. Wally looked to his left and saw a heart monitor and other medical equipment and IV strapped to his arm. He was now sure that he was in Mt. Justice medical wing, even with his sleepy eyes. _Wait, that's not the eyes, they're fine, something else covers my eyes... scince when I have long black hair! What the hell is going on in here!_

Then the doors to the room opened and Robin run to his side and forgetting about the patient's safety he hug him.

"Wally! You woke up! How do you feel? Does anything hurts? Do you need anything?"

Wally was know so confused that his mind was filled with WTF questuons.

"Rob, what happened? Why am i here?"

Robin finally let his friend go and looked him in the eyes. Damn it, I hate it when he has the glasses, wait, did he cry? True, Robin had cheeks stained with tears.

"You don't remember anything?"

Wally just shook his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know, we were in the mountain, I was fighting with artemis, we got a mission, then something went wrong and... AH!"

Wally clutched his head in pain as the heart rate got faster and louder.

"Wally come down, you are ok, everything's fine."

Nothing was fine. Soon the pain left as fast as it came. And with the pain gone he got his memories back. Mission, missiles, Hades, Siers, his team, Justice League, **Black Tiger**.

He couldn't belive it. He almost killed Superman! With no mercy I might add. He defeated almost the whole JL. But there was one thing that he didn't understand.

Robin was just standing watching him carefully for any signs of anything. The first thing he noticed is the change in Wally's face. It wasn't covered with the grey bandages so it was much easier to read it. The bandages and the shadow coat were gone by the time Wally collapsed leaving him in just a T-shirt and some pants.

When Robin came into the room be saw confused Wally with long black hair and yellow eyes. Now he's looking at Black Tiger. His face got rid of any emotion, his eyes showed no positive light as usual, just deep concentration.

"Last thing i remeber is opposing siers's chip. What happened after that?"

"You collapsed. We took you and Superman back to the Mountain where we found out that the chip exploded destroying half of your brain. But before we even got here it was restored like nothing happened. You have incredible powers. We thought we lost you back there."

"Back there means Japan or Hades?"

Robin immediately looked down as a one more tear rolled down his cheek.

"Both. Wally, i missied you so much. Not just me, the whole team, even the JL were a little depressed. Not to mention Flash."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to hurt you all. Both physically and mentally" Wally added quiclky with his emotionless mature voice. Robin didn't like the new voice. Not one bit.

Suddenly the room's door opened so hard they nearly fell out of the hinges and four teenagers run into the room.

"Robin, computer detected Wally's faster heart rate, what happe..." Aqualad stopped speaking as soon as he saw Black Tiger. He was prepared that Wally would apologize immediately, trying to explain that he wasn't responsible for the last event, then he would be trying to repay them by treating them in cool restaurant. But as soon as he saw Black Tiger he knew that none of these things would happen. He didn't see Wall-man, he saw Black Tiger, with long black hair, glowing yellow eyes, and emotionless face. All of them noticed the same thing as Robin when Wally regained his memories because as fast as they came grave silence filled the room. Everyone was looking at BT, BT was looking at everyone for couple seconds. When Wally's eyes looked into theirs they felt like these yellow eyes were piercieng their very souls, feeling vulnerable, defenceless. They were overwhelmed. When Wally's and Artemis's eyes met she felt nothing like that. She felt relaxed when she saw that her love was allright. When the computer showed Wally's fast heart rate she was running to the room so fast she would make Flash proud. When she saw Wally awake she couldn't be more happy.

"I'm sorry," Wally said looking down not being able to look in their eyes anymore.

He was ashamed of himself. He was ashamed of attacking his friends, his mentors. He was ashamed of nearly killing Superman. He was ashamed of letting his mind being controlled by some stupid piece of metal.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You weren't in full control of yourself," Aqualad said wisely.

"And that's what I'm apologizing for. I let some stupid chip control me, which nearly ended with a tragedy. And that's why I'm sorry."

Suddenly the tension in the room was almost unbearable, as it wasn't already.

"uh, do you feel better Wally? I have baked some cookies. Would you like some?" M'gann asked.

"Sure, why not. But first let me take a shower and change some clothes," Wally answered with his stoic voice.

The team nodded and left.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Young Justice.

_**Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 8**_

After Wally took a hot shower to ease his mind and put on some black T-shirt and black jeans he went to the kitchen for M'gann's cookies. He was dreading this moment, the moment when he is to interact with his team and treat last events like a mission which went a little wrong. But it didn't went just A LITTLE wrong. For Wally it was a friggin disaster. I'll write it again: he almost killed Superman and defeated almost the whole JL. Probably his friends will want to talk about his death, what happens after that? Was there a light? Did you hear an angelic voice? Or maybe the voice of God? NO! There was no friggin angel or God, there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

When he entered the kitchen his friends and cookies were already there. The silence was not cool. Everyone was trying to say something when Wally grabbed a cookie but everything that came to their heads was out of place.

"These are delicious M'gann," Wally's comment about the cookies.

"Thank you Wally. I had a lot of practice lately."

No flirt text, no attempt to complement Miss Martian's looks, nothing. When Wally did that before he 'died' the team found this pathetic. But now, when Wally did nothing of that it felt way out of place, like this man wasn't Wally.

"Did you find everything alright in your room?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised that almost everything stayed the same. There was just one change, though. It was clean."

The snickers and quiet laughs died down almost immediately and again the tension in the room returned. There was only a sound of Wally eating his cookie.

"So… how much time passed since I was gone?" Wally asked

"A little over six months. You were recovering from chip's explosion for a week," Robin answered.

"That long? Wow, for me it felt like two weeks at most."

_Recognized: Batman 02, Flash 12, Aquaman 07, Green Arrow 09, Superman 01, Black Canary 15, Martian the Manhunter 06._**(Note: I don't remember the numbers so I'm just making them up)**

The computer didn't finished annoucing the arrivals when Flash run to the kitchen and hugged Wally.

"I've missed you so much," was all Flash could say through his tears.

"I've missed you too," Wally replied while hugging back.

'_Here comes the fun part'_ Wally thought as the team and Flash went to the arrival room where the six heroes were waiting. The purpose of the meeting is obvious. The team has called their mentors when BT was taking a shower.

"We need to talk to Black Tiger." Batman said the obvious thing.

"See you guys later," with these words Wally followed the superheroes to one of many rooms in the mountain.

The rest of the team being teenagers decided to do some eavesdropping. I mean c'mon, it's their friend who returned to the living we are talking about.

After the door were closed the young heroes crouched near the door, Robin pulled out one of gadgets and put it against the door, it had a speaker on it so they would hear everything clearly.

"...eed to apologize, you were not in control, we are not mad at you," that was Black Canary's voice.

"Still I thought I should, especially you, Superman. Because of me you were almost killed. I'm sorry," now this was Wally's.

"Don't worry about it, I accept your apologizes," Superman said.

"Wally, we need to talk about you and your future. You can't come back to Central and continue your life as Wally West, because he died the same day as Kid Flash," Batman said, but his voice carried just a little sympathy.

"Figures," Wally answered.

"We need to give you a new name, find you a new place to live..."

"Why can't he stay with me?" Flashed asked angrily.

"And how are you going to explain your neighbors and friends? You adopted him? To much unbelievable. Besides, some of his old classmates may recognize him. Too much risk." that shut Flash up.

"You also need to go back to school, the new school year begins in two months so we have a lot of time to figure things out."

"But that's not the only reason we came here," GA said.

"That's right, we came up with an idea to test your abilities, to discover your limits. We also need to find you a mentor who has powers similar to yours so you will learn how to control your power," Superman said.

"The mentor won't be necessary. Control over my power was the first thing I was taught after I obtained it."

"You were already taught? By who?" Black Canary asked.

"Doesn't matter, what matter is the mentor would be just a waste of my time."

"I think you should tell us who taught you," Batman insisted.

"I think not," Wally answered "Right now I'm trying to figure out my power and any interference of anybody else would just slow it down. My power isn't the same as yours. Mine is... how do I say it... self-growing. I have to figure it out on my own."

"How do you know this?" Manhunter asked.

"Experience. Right after I obtained this power they installed the chip and left me to teach everything myself. I was surprised that I learned all the moves you saw, lightning, shield, flying, blast wave, fireball, in just two weeks. After that you guys showed up."

"Two weeks? By yourself?" Black Canary asked. She witnessed his lightning personally and it hurt like hell.

"Somehow I can't believe that someone can learn new moves by themselves in just two weeks. It takes years for power to evolve on its own. So, will you tell us who taught you all this? Was it Siers? One of his co-workers?" Superman insisted.

"I'm telling you that no one in Hades helped me with my training."

"Fine, onto the next matter. I figure you didn't use all of your power against us," Batman stated.

"Yeah, I only have access to just a mere fraction of my full potential," Black Tiger said shocking everyone inside and outside the room.

"Are you saying that with just a mere fraction of your full power you defeated one of the most powerful members of Justice League at once?" Batman asked, shock and disbelieve written all over his face. They knew that Black Tiger didn't use his full power against them, but just a mere fraction?

"If what you're saying is true, then no one can know this information. Nothing leaves this room. Understand?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"We still want you to come with us to the Watchtower for tests. Is that alright with you?" Batman asked... again.

"Yeah, whatever."

"One of the superheroes will pick you up in about an hour so you have some time to rest. The tests will take couple hours," Batman explained.

"Ia that all?" Wally asked with just a little of annoyance in his stoic voice.

"Yes, that is all. You're dismissed."

Not a second after Batman finished his sentence the young heroes escaped from the door to the arrival room pretending they didn't hear anything.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Robin asked when Wally and heroes returned.

"We were just talking about BT's future," GA answered.

"BT?" Wally couldn't say he liked the pet name but surprisingly it didn't bother him.

"Yeah, Black Tiger is a long name, so I figured we could call you that. Does that bother you?" GA asked a little nervously.

"No, not at all."

"Good, I'm glad. See you in an hour," GA said while nearing to the transporter.

"In an hour? BT, what's going on?" Robin asked as every superhero stepped throgh the transporter.

"You know what's going on. I know you were behind the door," Wally answered.

That surprised the team a little.

"How did you know? Do you have telepathic powers?" Artemis asked.

"No, it's more of an highly-evolved intuition, which can work as a scanner."

"Nice," was all Robin said "Wanna play some video games?" Maybe it wasn't very mature but, it would help to get rid of the whole tension.

"Sure, why not," Wally said with his unemotional voice.

_'Damn it, I hate that voice,' _Robin thought.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Young Justice.

_**Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 9**_

New Wally was a very interesting person to say the least. His new powers seemed unlimited and had a lot of perks, including faster reflexes than he had before and faster thinking process. So challenging him would be a suicide. That includes video games. No matter how many times Robin tried to beat his best friend it was futile every time. Not even his own cheats helped him.

Also seemed to have multi-tasking ability, while beating Rob's ass he was talking with the rest of the team about last six months. In other words they were catching up.

"And that's how we stopped Cheshire from assassinating the president. It would have been our best mission if we had caught her. We were this close," M'gann finished her story with showing Wally her pointing finger and a thumb millimeters away from each other.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted just as _Headshot _appeared on the giant TV.

After an hour of playing and talking computer announced Flash's and Black Canary's arrival. Soon they were in the living room.

"Hey uncle, Black Canary," Wally greeted him.

"Hey kiddo," Flash greeted back. "We're here to pick you up for these tests Bats mentioned. You ready to go?"

"See you later guys," and with these words Wally got up and starting walking to the zeta beam.

"Um, Wally? You might wanna change," Flash suggested.

Without turning back and continuing his way to the teleporter a shadow appeared on his lower face and his body. It vanished seconds later reveling Black Tiger's clothes he wore at Hades, grey bandages and a shadow lower dress, coat, whatever it is. Also his tattoo on his right arm returned.

"You coming?" BT asked while looking over his shoulder at two superheroes who had their eyebrows raised.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

It has been fifteen minutes since Wally left and Artemis was already frustrated that he was gone for so long. She just wanted to share a private conversation with him. She wanted to catch up, tell him everything she has been through these last six months. Maybe even confess her feelings to him. Or maybe it wasn't such a good idea. What if he would reject her? He does act a lot like Batman. He's serious all the time, doesn't seem to have any emotions.

_Recognized: Spee-_

"IT'S RED ARROW!"

Speedy has come.

"What brings you here?" Artemis has asked him since there was no one in the living room but her.

"Hello to you to. I came to check on Wally."

Speedy was coming here for the last week almost every day. No one would have thought that Roy had a friend or anyone else close to him, so his visits has showed what Wally meant to him.

"He woke up half an hour ago."

"Really? Where is he?" Roy asked eagerly.

"JL came and took him for some tests to discover his power's limits or something," the female archer responded still thinking about her emotions.

"Really? Because I can already tell you that they're up to something different," Roy said with his finger pointing at the TV.

"What are you..." Artemis's trailed of when she finally looked at the turned on television. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed a noise or pictures the device was emitting. And it was a truly an interesting broadcast.

On news channel there was a live broadcast from Central City. Three ice villains were robbing a bank and were currently fighting the JL in front of it. Mister Freeze, Icecicle and Captain Cold were usually working alone but with combined force defeating them was no small feat. Probably Mister Freeze was the brain of that operation. It seemed to work since all three of them had their backs against each other shooting ice at JL superheroes. There was also Batman, Superman, Flash, Black Canary and many more but still the villians were keeping up with them. You could say there were even gaining the upper hand.

"Whoa, that's some fight. Think we should help them?" Artemis asked. She was worried about Wally, if their mentors were fighting there was no telling what Wally might be up to.

"Don't think so, keep watching," Roy responded.

When Artemis turned her head to the TV once more she almost fell of the armchair. All three villains were now unconscious at feet of Black Tiger. They haven't even noticed when BT appeared and knocked them out! His force was so big that it shattered Freeze's helmet to pieces and still had enough of juice to knock him out. The superheroes and reporters were staring at him with their jaws on the floor. He was just looking around with stoic face. Like someone pushed the play button all of the reporters and superheroes come to him to ask him, congratulate him, anything. A new hero appeared and he even took three villains down in an instant! Guess whose face will be on tomorrow's first pages. _"Should have stayed at the Watchtower." _BT thought.

_Fifteen minutes earlier._

_The Watchtower was big. Very big in fact. Wally, Batman, Superman, Flash and Black Canary were walking down the hallway of the secret HQ. They were on their way to the lab section of the tower when a voice of J'onn rang out throughout the space station._

"_Batman, Superman and Flash are requested at the mission room immediately. I repeat, Batman, Superman and Flash are requested at the mission room immediately."_

"_We have to go," Batman said the obvious thing "Black Tiger, wait for us in the cafeteria while we are away. We'll try to return as fast as possible._

_Good thing that there was a TV in cafeteria so Wally could observe the whole fight and when he saw they needed some help, he decided to interfere. Bats won't like it. Not one bit._

_Flashback end. _

Reporter's questions, superheroes congratulations, even fan girls' squeals were coming to him from every direction. Who would have thought that he already has fans, he would be happy if he cared. But still all of the noise around him were driving him crazy. It was like a plague, he needed to get out of there before they devour him alive.

Seconds before he was about to fly away some one grabbed his shoulder. When he turned around he saw a teenage girl staring at him like he was a famous singer. Justin Beibeir or something like that.

"Excuse me, will you sign an autograph for me?" She asked with her best puppy face.

BT regretted not escaping the moment he knocked out the villains. But he was a superhero, and superheroes' goal was to help people, doesn't matter if it was by fighting crime or some other way.

"Sure, why not," the shadow master said while taking a notebook and pen from the girl.

"Thank you very much. Could you tell me what's your name?" Wally barely hears her due to the noise everyone around him were making, but when the question was said the noise decreased by the half. But the cameras' flashes were still blinding him.

He still didn't think on his nickname. Black Tiger seemed like the best one, but he didn't like the memories, which were connected to it. Maybe he should think of another one. But he doesn't have time for that now, everybody was holding their breath awaiting his answer. Oh well.

"It's Black Tiger."

Those three words increased the shouts so much it was a miracle he still wasn't deaf, and flashes' number at least doubled and many more notebooks and pieces of paper were being handed to him begging for autograph.

"_Should have flew away when I knocked the bastards out." _

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

There was dark everywhere, there was no light except for a turned on TV, which was repeating today's live broadcast from Central City over and over again.

"Looks like that he's alive."

"Indeed. It will be problematic."

"How come? You didn't convert much power to him. Soon our weakest warrior will deal with him with no effort… sir."

"See, that's way I am the boss here. It does not matter how much power you obtained from the Demon Heart, even a single ounce will be enough. What really matters is the wielder himself. It depends from his mind and body how much power will have. And from the looks of it, Wally has a lot of it. So in the end his super speed did help obtain more power. Interesting."

"So that's why you wanted Kid Flash as your first test subject. Because of his metabolism?"

"Yes. His metabolism is keeping up with power's frequency and it is even boosting it, incredible. I'm even surprised that he has so highly evolved regenerating powers to restore his brain… it seems that the power resides somewhere else than in brain. Maybe in every cell?"

"But sir, If you knew that Black Tiger would be this powerful, why did you create him in first place? The controlling chip was a genius idea, but now he is no longer under our control. How are you planning on defeating him?"

"Don't worry Rick. I still have couple aces up in my sleeve," Siers said with his evil smile.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Young Justice.

**The Black Tiger**

**Chapter 10**

After Batman and Superman 'rescued' Black Tiger from crowd of reporters and newly made fans the shadow master was on his way to Mt. Justice. He couldn't fly as a Kid Flash but now with new powers he loved doing it. Fe felt free. He loves having his hair being combed by air. He was always jelous about one thing as Kid Flash: being able to fly. That was the only thing he was jelous about. Well maybe he envied Conner's muscles a bit, but now that's the last thing he needs right now. Proof of that were all the screaming girls in the crowd. A liitle bit more of sexiness and he would be in hell.

Wally's even surprised that people didn't run away when they saw him. They weren't even scared of him. Maybe because their first meeting with him wasn't so... unexcepted as JL had.

The tests he was about to had were cancelled because the mentors had to take care of the ice villains and police. He will be called when he'll be needed. So now he was on his way to the mountain where he'll plan his life. He still didn't know what to do with himself. There were still two months left to new school year but the sooner he started to plan the better. He was a wise kid, maybe he'll try to get a scholarship in Gotham Academy. He can't go back to Central City, it was already said. If he couldn't then he really didn't know where to go beside Gotham. He heard that Batman and Robin have their hands full with the crime there so they'd probably appreciate some help. But for the scholarship his parents' names and permition were needed. He could forget about HIS parents. He doesn't want to do anything with them after his so-called-childhood. Maybe Uncle Barry and Uncle Iris would want to. The only reason he can't go back to Central was only because he could be recognized. But all he needs was their permition and signature. He could live in the mountain on weekends and his uncle's neighbours and friends don't have to know about this.

Besides, Robin, akhem, I mean Dick studies at the academy. It should be fun.

It is decided then, Wally will go to Gotham Academy.

He still has to think of a new surname.

_Recognized: Black Tiger B03._

Black Tiger? They already changed that?

"I actualized computer's data about you, including your nickname," Robin said. The rest of the team was also there, waiting for him.

"You've seen the broadcast, have you?"

"Of course. It was on all channels. _'New superhero appears' _" Robin quoted today's news title 'We've also seen your not-so-little adoration club,' added with a smirk.

"Shut up, I can't help it," BT responded with a stoic voice.

Kid Flash would be praising about all the fun girls he got, but this Wally seemed even annoyed with all the attention he gets on his first appearence. It wasn't normal for them but things have changed and there is no turning back. They just have to get use to it.

"Oh c'mon BT, we all know you're whelmed by your new popularity. Can't wait 'till I see you in a school filled with pretty teenaged girls," Rob said wiggling his eyebrows.

Artemis didn't like this idea from her point of view. Seeing Wally with all those girls in Central City made her blood boil. She would just enjoy breking the girls' spines too much. Just thinking about Wally being with other girls was... hard for her to survive. She ia supposed to be his girlfriend, his love of life.

When did she become so soft? Especially for Wally? Guess the feeling was building slowly inside of her without her knowing. It's not like she didn't want it, she just wasn't expecting it. The incident in Bialya just made her realize her feelings. Still, as wonderful as that sounds she still didn't know Wally's feelings for her, at least if he had any.

"So, do you know what you are going to do with your private life?" Aqualad asked curiously.

"Actually, I was planning to get a scholarship to Gotham Academy. Besides, you could use some helping hand, can't you?" Black Tiger said the last part to Robin, who was smirking like a crazy boy.

"Nice, but you do know that getting a scholarship isn't easy, right?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"With my grades I'll get a scholarship everywhere."

Right there Artemis thought she would have a heart attack. Her and Wally in the same school? She didn't know if it was a miracle or a curse. She still couldn't get images of Wally and other girls out of her mind.

"What about a name?" M'gann asked "Surely you can't keep your old one."

"I'll stick to Wally but I still haven't thought about surname. Any suggestions?" BT asked his team.

No one was answering for a minute until Artemis spoke.

"How about Stone? I always liked this one."

BT thought for a minute.

"Sure, why not, I like it too," Wally answered "Sorry guys, but I have some things to do. I'll be in my room."

And with that Wally Stone left.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I wonder what is he doing in his room for so long," Aqualad said to the team minus Wally, who wasn't leaving his room for an hour.

"Maybe he's resting," M'gann suggested "We don't know how tiring his powers are."

"I'll go check on him," Artemis volunteered.

After that she got up and made her way to Wally's room.

_Knock knock. _Nothing. Wally wasn't answering.

_Knock knock. _

"Wally, are you there?"

Still nothing. Maybe he was asleep?

"I'm coming in, you better have your clothes on."

Not that she didn't want to see him without clothes.

When she came in nothing seemed to be out of place except one thing.

Wally was sitting on his bed in lotus position with his eyes closed.

It looked like he was meditating or something.

"Wally, you there?" Artemis asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

Nothing, he wasn't responding.

She felt his jugular vein with her pointing and middle finger.

The heart rate was stable, but low, very low. Is it normal for Black Tiger to have such a low heart rate? And what's up with this position? Artemis was scared to say the least.

"Wally, Wally! Are you there, please, answer me!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Maybe Wally's body was in his room, but his mind definitely wasn't.

Every Shadow Demon had incredible power which can be released in many forms, but where or from who did they learn this? The answer is the Inner World.

The Inner World is a place, which resides in every Shadow Demon. You may compare it to a soul, everyone has one. And in each Inner World there is a person, who is a symbol of that power. And this particular person is responsible for teaching the usage of their power.

And that's where Wally is right now, in his inner world, the only place where he can learn the limits of his power.

Wally's inner world is very interesting. It's a city during eternal nighttime, which is built in 90. style. The only wierd thing about this place was that it was deserted, no one was there. Except for Wally and the symbol of his power, his mentor.

"Good, you've now mastered teleportation. A little bit more of training and you'll increase it's range," said a person, who looked like he was in late thirties with wavy shoulder length brown hair, short facial hair and long black coat, which resembled Black Tiger's lower one and modern looking orange glasses (just google ' bleach zangetsu').

"I wonder in how many forms can my power be used," Black Tiger said.

"Believe me, many. So far you've learned only couple," the mentor said.

"Why you won't tell me your name? I'm sure you have a name."

There was a silence for a minute.

"Knowing my name while still being a rookie is very dangerous. Even for special cases like you."

"You make it sound like knowing your name is my greatest weapon," BT said with a tiny bit of annoyance.

"You have no idea."

This confused Wally a bit.

"What are you..."

Wally was about to ask when he heard something, or someone.

"Wally, Wally, wake up! What is wrong with you? Please, Wally, snap out of it."

"Artemis?"

"I think you should go, you've done enough training today," the mentor said.

"Alright then, later."

And with these words Wally closed his eyes and focused on his body. When he opened them he saw Artemis's face right in front of his one.

"Finally! Wally, are you ok? What happened?" the archer asked with great worry.

In this moment Wally considered about telling her about the inner world.

After a moment he came to a conclusion that it was a bad idea.

"I was meditating. Helps me control my power."

"Yeah, but that deep? I was trying to wake you up for ten minutes. Second longer and I would call for help."

"I concentrated too much. Sorry if I worried you."

Right then they were finally realized in how awkward they were in with their faces centimeters apart. In this whole 'emergency' Artemis wasn't aware of invading Wally's personal space. He was still in lotus position on his bed while she was crouching right in front of him.

For a minute they were just staring into each other's eyes feeling a little uncomfortable. But after a minute an invisible force made Artemis lean in slowly. Wally was also getting closer but much slower, like he wasn't sure if he should do it.

When their lips were millimeters apart with all the awkwardness gone the kiss was almost inevitable until...

"What takes you guys so long?" Robin came in and ruined the moment.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Young Justice.

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_Two months later._

The last two months were far from normal for the team. During this time they were trying to figure out how new Wally operates. What is he like. What are his likes, dislikes. In general, how Wally has changed.

He wasn't the annoying, always laughing speedster everybody knew. He was nearly as serious as Batman, always paying attention on mission briefing, never laughed, smiled. Any signs of his emotions were just annoyed looks or sighs, mostly used when someone did or said something ridiculous.

Even his fashion changed, always wears something black, doesn't matter if it was a shirt, hoodie, jeans, he could wear anything as long as it's clean, black and not too outrages. When Wally was in civies he always wears a yellow hair band, similar to Artemis's. His pony tail wasn't as puffy as hers but it was just as long. To cover his very original eye color he used shades on sunny days or special contacts, which were changing his eye color.

Here comes the best part: every time when the team was hanging out in Happy Harbor or any other city, there wasn't a girl who would just pass by him without raping him with her eyes. Robin could swear he saw two or three girls who just stopped and started drooling with their eyes glued to him.

Artemis didn't like those stares, not one bit. Everyone who thinks that any other girl (or boy) will be lucky enough to have her (or his) way with him, will be in so much trouble she (or he) will regret she (or he) was ever born.

After the 'nearly kiss' scene Wally was acting normal, like nothing happened. And it was pissing Artemis off. She was so close! But no, Robin had to come in and ruin everything!

Stupid bird boy.

Since then Artemis was always trying to corner her target to have a deep talk with him, but every time she is about to do so Wally always excuses himself by telling her he needs to mediate.

Ok, he needs to mediate, she gets it. But for three hours everyday! It was like he was afraid or didn't want to talk with her. Artemis was surprised herself he could avoid her for so long, Wally was an agile fox. An agile, sexy, black, fuzzy fox with big, beautiful yellow eyes.

And that's still not all. Today is the beginning of new school year, and her and Wally are supposed to be in the same school.

Life is a bitch.

Unless... Artemis will somehow use this to her advantage... the only question is 'how'.

Currently she is standing in school uniform on the courtyard in front of the entrance of the academy waiting for her friend Bette, hoping she won't be attacked by that freshman like last year.

"Hi Artemis."

Artemis turned around.

"Oh, hi Bette, how are you?"

"Pretty good, thank you. How was your holiday?"

_' Oh, not much. I've been trying to have a deep talk with my love, who by the way can beat the whole JL with his finger in his ass, and on top of that he seems to have no feelings._

"It was good, very relaxing and quiet. Yours?"

"Pretty much the same. Have you heard about the new kid, who got a scholarship a month ago?"

Artemis didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yeaaa, I've heard. What about him?"

"It's Wally Stone, is it? I didn't get a look on him yet, but I heard he is more handsome than all greek gods combined." Bette said with a grin on her face.

_'You have no idea'_

"Really? Is it..."

But Artemis wasn't able to finish her sentence as a not so little group of girls were squeling at something.

Or someone.

There was Wally who was just entering a courtyard ignoring the girls.

His face didn't change much since last time she saw it(which was yesterday). It still held no emotion except for a little annoyence at the moment. His hair were held by the ever present yellow hair band. He probably put on contacts because his eye colour was green. He wore the school uniform like everyone else but his tie was very loose, the jacket was open and first two buttons of his shirt were undone.

Even the word hot wasn't enough to describe Wally right now. Every girl in the courtyard was staring at him thanking God he was attending to their school. Even boys were looking at him curiously.

Before Wally was able to get to the middle of the courtyard he was surrounded by sea of teenaged girls.

_Damn you, Robin._

Every one of them was trying to talk to him, introduce themselves, anything just to know him better.

It seemed like this would keep on forever until some black haired girl stood in front of her target, and on instant all other girls shut their mouths.

Fortunately they were close enough for Artemis to see and hear everything.

"Hi, You must be Wally. I'm Angela. Welcome to Gotham Academy," the girl said.

Now it clicked in Artemis's head. This girl was Angela Perts, the most popular girl in school, captain of cheerleaders. It was a real privilege for you to talk to her. And her beauty must have been taken from angels themselves. Pure white skin, big blue eyes, long silky black hair, and not so little front and back 'ascents'. And like every other popular girl, she was a bitch to other girls.

Typical cheerleader captain.

"Hi," Wally responded with his stoic face.

"You probably don't know this place well, so let me be your tour guide," the ebony girl said as she took her target's arm with her own standing close to him.

Good thing everybody's attention was on Wally, because it wouldn't be good for Artemis if anyone saw her furious face right now.

But soon she was able to control her emotions again when she saw Wally's eyebrow twitching in annoyence for a second as a respond to cheerleader's bold act.

Swallowing his pride the new student said "Sure, why not."

He had no idea what he was thinking when he said that. Surely Dick could show him around instead of this annoying girl.

No, wait, he couldn't.

He and Dick are suppose to still meet each other. They have to keep up an act.

When Angela was guiding him to the entrance talking about the greatness about this place Wally spotted a long blond pony tail. Second later he saw that the owner of the ponytail is Artemis. His eyes went wide.

_'No, keep it together Wally, you don't know her. Keep up the act.'_

And with these words Wally turned his face forwards preparing his mind for Angela's gibberish. Big group of girls following closely behind.

**TTTTTTTTT**

Kilometres away from the academy, beyond Earth's atmosphere was a secret HQ, called Watchtower. And in this satellite was a room, where only the Founders were allowed to get in.

And in this room was no other but Batman himself looking through the window admiring Earth.

But his mind was completely on something else.

"Why are you still here?" Superman asked the moment the doors to the room opened in front of him revealing the Bat.

"I have something to think on."

"It's Black Tiger, isn't it?" the Man of Steel responded when he made his way next to his friend "I gotta say, it's been on my mind a lot lately. What particular matter are you considering?"

"Safety. What if he will go rouge? Or what if he will fall to some mind trick? The League's and Earth's day will be counted if it will happen."

"Batman, the possibility of that are very low. Firstly, Siers controlled Wally only because he installed chip inside his brain, I doubt he will let someone do it to him again. Secondly, any mind trick won't work, even J'onn's mind couldn't do anything to him. And thirdly, c'mon, this is Wally we're talking about, he'll never go rouge."

"I'm willing to accept the first two arguments, but the third one may be wrong. How do we know that this is the same Wally we all knew? Something changed him. Maybe it was a near death experience or maybe the responsibility of having such power. Or something else we don't know about. And maybe this something will change Wally's mind considering which team he should be on. This is a very low possibility, but there still is."

"You know, I hate to admit but you might be right about this one. For now we have to keep an eye on him and find a way of stopping him in case we'll have to fight him again."

"That's not the only problem we have."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked curiously.

In Hades, after Wally collapsed and Siers escaped I investigated the facility. All seventy levels. I had to find out what gave him so much power. And in Siers's computer I found some information about Demon Heart. You've heard about, haven't you?"

"Of course."

"It turned out this artefact was the source of Wally's power. The interesting thing about it is that to give someone power from it, a single ounce is needed and the amount of power depends on numerous aspects of the wielder. I searched the facility once more, but I didn't find it. Siers must have taken it with him."

"Are you saying that right now that psycho is building an army consisting of Shadow Demons only?" Superman asked with a shocked expression.

"Probably."

There was a silence for a minute.

"We're screwed," Superman said.


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Young Justice.

_**The Black Tiger**_

_**Chapter 12**_

The first day of school at Gotham Academy was veeeeeery interesting.

There wasn't a person at her school who hasn't or didn't want to meet the new student. Angela was so kind she took Wally around the whole school.

THE WHOLE SCHOOL! WITH HER ARM NEVER LEAVING HIS!

Artemis heard about it because everyone was talking about it. There was already a plot about Angela and Wally.

Well, no shit, she was holding his arm, and most people interpret it as a couple thing.

But despite this, girls didn't back away. They were so determined they followed them everywhere. They want to have Wally for themselves.

Like hell Artemis will let that happen.

If Angela want him for herself, there will be not so little surprise for her. Wally can't like Angela, she isn't his type.

Right?

"Do you seriously watch 'Magic Pony'?" said a voice, which she'll recognize everywhere.

"Damn it Wally, stop lurking!" Artemis said.

He really scared her right now. She was in the living room on the couch and so deep in thoughts she never heard Wally approaching.

Nor did she realize that there was a cartoon on the screen.

When Artemis turned around to snap back at him when she almost lost her jaw.

Right behind the armchair Wally was standing in his ever black civies. Nothing was out of place, beside that his hair were cut.

Couple hours later he had long black hair reaching his waist. Now they were shoulder length still shaggy and couple strands were falling on his face.

They were still black though.

"When did you cut your hair?"

"I just finished."

Artemis was sure her ears were pulling a prank on her.

"You cut them yourself?"

"Yeah. Long hair started to annoy me, there were getting everywhere."

"Uh... okay. I gotta say, you look better this way," she wasn't lying. Wally will be raped at her school. Repeatedly.

"Thanks," he said while sitting next to Artemis on the couch.

After looking for some decent show on the TV they sat not even paying attention to it.

Wally was thinking about only God knows what and Artemis about how to start a deep conservation.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They went to the town, saying something about a concert."

"Oh yeah, they mentioned it."

Now was a good time.

"Wally, I've been thinking."

He turned his head towards her.

"About what?"

"About... us," she already felt uncomfortable "We really need to talk."

For a moment archer thought he also wasn't comfortable before he again turned into his Batman mode.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Wally, I..." _'Now or never' _"I really... like you, okay. I have for a long time. The fact that I almost kissed you two months ago proofs it."

Wally turned his eyesight on the floor in front of him.

"Artemis, I... don't think it's a good idea."

This sentence felt like a knife for archer's heart.

"Not a good idea? Why? I saw that you also were leaning in, why did you change your mind?" she hated that her voice held a little of desperation.

"Because... it's not your fault, not at all. It's just... I'm not a good boyfriend material."

"...Seriously? That's why you think it's not a good idea?" Artemis felt like a rock fell of her heart. If that's the only thing tha hold him back, it would be easier then it looks.

"Wally, I'm going to say something so you better look at me and believe me."

Wally turned his yellow eyes slowly to hers.

"I have no idea where you took that from but you are one of the best man I've ever met. You are kind, brave and can kick anybody's ass you want. You are passionate, funny and most of all you make me feel safe."

"See, that's what I meant. You just described Wally West. I'm Wally Stone. You just still hasn't realized the diffrence."

"Do you think that for the last two months I wasn't observing you? Trying to figure out how much did you change?" Artemis was beggining to think she could win this talk. "Sure you look diffrently, you're more serious, try to isolate from anybody else but I know that deep down inside there is Wally, who is the most careless person in the world and who we all love."

For a brief moment Artemis could see a sparkle that always companied emerald eyes she admired. But it faded away as fast as it appeared.

"Still... I don't think we should."

Okay, it was starting to piss Artemis off.

"You're still not convinced? What is it now?" she hardly concealed her anger but a little annoyence got through. But it didn't affect him at all.

"My power. I still don'tget it fully."

"You mean control?"

"No, I mean generally. I don't know the origins of it. How it works, where it resides. Nothing. Sure I can use it, but it's like using a computer wirhout knowing how it's built.

I have to figure it out, and I don't want to hurt anyone when something goes wrong. Which is very likely if I have someone special close to me."

There was a moment of silence.

_'He's got a point,' _Artemis thought, _'But still...'_

"I think you're wrong. I think that with a special person it will make easier to get known your power. And feelings for that person will keep everything at bay when something goes wrong. That person is supposed to be your support in everyrhing."

Wally dropped his eyes onto the floor once again.

"I... really don't know. I have to think about it."

_'He is stubborn, I'll give him that. Well, time to roll out the big guns.'_

Artemis grabbed his chin and slowly turned it to her deraction.

"Then mayne this will fully convince you," she said as she did the bravest thing she thought she ever did. She kissed him.

It wasn't a long, passionate, romantic kiss. Just a brief, small but still loving kiss to the lips. Still, it was enough to send an electric shiver down their spines. A shiver in a good way.

She should be proud of herself. From the look on Wally's face it was clear that she took the Black Tiger himself aback.

It was a good thing, right?

They just sit there faces inches apart, Wally with a shocked expression and Artemis awaiting for his response.

There were like that for another moment and the archer started to have doubts.

"Look, if you didn't like it I under-" she stopped talking as soon as she felt something on the back of her neck.

It was Wally's hand!

He started slowly to lean in and lightly pull her. She didn't protest, she gladly inched towards his face.

This time the kiss wasn't brief nor small. It started slowly, as a prview. Soon it turned to the most passionate and furious kiss Artemis has ever had with her arms around his neck and his around her small back.

It was just heaven. Sure she kissed a guy before, but it wasn't even near this one. All the time she felt electric waves coming back and forth along her spine and there was a pleasent warn feeling in her stomach. She just couldn't get enough of it. She wanted more.

But there was a trival thing like the need for oxygen.

When they parted both of them were breathing heavily without breaking the eye contact.

"Wow, you sure are a good kisser," Artemis complemented with a smirk.

"You're not a bad one yourself," he responded with a smile.

It wasn't a cheesy grin that Wally always shoot a girl who he was flirting with. The corners of his lips weren't so high, but still it was his true smile, which was for her.

"So, I take it that you changed your mind?" Artemis asked with smjrk never leaving her face.

"You still need to ask?"

"I can think of some diffrent activity than asking," the archer said with a wink.

"You're a naughty girl, you know that?" he teased her with his smile.

"Naughty, and also very impatient," she said as she pushed his boyfriend onto the couch with her on top and continued their romantic activities.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

"Do we tell them anything?" Artrmis asked as they were watching TV with her head on his shoulder and their arms around each other after their little make out session.

"You mean the team? I don't think so. We would never hear the end of it."

"You're probably right, but keeping a relarionship a secret isn't an easy thing."

"Harder than putting up all the smiles and 'told-you-so's aimed at us? Besides, in school we still didn't meet each other. We have to keep up the appearences."

"Yeah, you're right. But if I ever see Angela holding your arm again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Relax, I'll take care of that."

"What will you tell her?"

"That she isn't my type, ot that I already like somebody else. I'll think of something."

Just as Walky finished the sentence his cellphone started to ring.

He flipped it open and pressed it against his ear after he returned to his serious mode.

"Hello?... Hi Angela," that picked Artemis's curiosity. _'What the hell does she want. And how did she get Wally's number!'_

"I'm fine, you?... Glad to hear it... Party? When?... I'm not sure if I'll make it, I'll let you know in a few. Bye."

"How did Angela got your number?" Artemis asked with her face holding anger and her voice jelousy.

"She suggested we exchanged numbers in case I needed something."

"Oh really?"

"I don't like it either but I wanted to be polite."

"What party were you talking about?"

"She's throwing a party at her house tonight at eight. Something about celebrating a new school year or something."

"And you didn't decline because...?"

"It may be a good oppurtunity to tell her I'm not interested. I wanted to tell you before I accpetted because I knew you would be mad if I didn't."

Artemis had a giant scowl on ber face.

"I don't like it."

"Me either, but I doubt that shooting her down in school is such a good idea. It'll be better in her house. Besides, the sooner I get it done, the better."

"I guess you're right. I still don't like it though."

"Belive me, me either," Wally said as he dailled Angela's number.

**More romantic fluff but I promise to add some action in next chapter.**


End file.
